Pokemon: Sinnoh Region journey part 1
by Eevee101
Summary: In the Kalos region from Lumiose City, a young girl named Arella, always dream about becoming a Top Coordinator and a Performance Queen. So she sets out on journey to travel around the Sinnoh region, while traveling with friends, making rivals and enemies. But as she journeys on, Arella discovers a great power that no one, that not even herself knows about later on...? What will
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high above Lake Valor, beaming down brightly and warm on yet another beautiful, sunny afternoon. Starly were happily chirping in the trees while Goldeen and Seaking swam in the crystal clear lake without a care.

If only seven-year-old Arella felt the same.

The white silver-haired girl had long since curled up into a ball as she bawled her eyes out under a big tree. Her black dress was stained with dirt and grass marks, and her black Mary Janes were no better. Momma isn't going to be happy with me, her young mind had thought at one point, but she had stopped caring some time ago.

Because… B-because…

"Arella, dare I ask why you're crying this time?" came a deadpan sigh. Arella sniffled and gasped as she looked up through watery red eyes to find black onyx eyes staring bordly back at her.

"P-Paul," she stammered. She sniffled again and tried to wipe away her tears, not that it helped. "Momma… Sh-she said we have… have to move again… B-but-" Arella let out a hiccup. "But I-I don't wanna, 'cause that means… it means I won't get to see y-you or a-anyone of our other f-friends ever again." A loud sob rang through the air. "Never ever."

Paul sighed again as he watched the girl continue to cry, even though it seemed like she shouldn't have any tears left in her. "Never ever, huh?" he replied. Arella nodded her head. "Hmm, that's too bad. I was hoping for an easy rival on my journey, but I guess if we're never ever seeing each other then I'll just have to wait for someone else."

Arella finally stopped sobbing, much to Paul's delight; his ears couldn't take the loud crying anymore. "W-wait, do you n-not want to be my rival?" the girl asked.

"No, I was saying that you're going to be," Paul corrected. He took a step towards her and lightly flicked her forehead before continuing (also ignoring her small cry of pain). "Dummy. If we're both going on Pokémon journeys then we're probably gonna run into each other sometimes."

The small girl took in his words, and for a moment she began to smile before it faded again. "But… I wanna be a Coordinator and a Performance Queen," she pointed out. "And you wanna be a Pokémon Master. What if we don't see each other 'cause we're doing different things?"

"You do know Contests and Gyms can be in the same cities, right?" That still didn't cheer her up, so Paul sighed again. He took a few moments to think about something, and then had a look of possible regret on his face before he offered, "Look, if we run into each other again, what if we travel together? Will that make you feel better?"

It did in pretty much an instant. "You really mean it?" Arella gasped in awe.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Paul agreed with a half-hearted shrug.

Suddenly, the move didn't feel as bad. Arella began to grin, and then she pounced at the grumpy purple-haired boy, giving him a huge hug. "It'll be so great! I can't wait, Paul!" she exclaimed.

"Personal space, personal space!" Paul shouted. But Arella laughed and just hugged him tighter. To everyone else, it probably looked like the Veilstone boy was being tortured.

...Well, that wasn't inaccurate.

But the two of them knew that no matter how much he protested, Paul did smile just a tad that day.

XXX

Peaceful, dreamless sleep…

And then sudden loud annoying alarm clock buzzing!

Arella mumbled and grumbled before she hit the off button of her Pidgey-figure alarm clock. "Seven in the morning," she yawned, "why did I set it for seven in the morning?"

Though, today, that didn't really have as much disdain as it usually did.

She sat up in bed and stretched, feeling the morning sun peek its way into her room despite all of Lumiose City's tall buildings. Wanting to get more of it plus some fresh air, Arella pulled back her sherbert pink curtains and opened the window. The cool morning air softly flew in, and a smile formed on her face.

A smile of determination and excitement.

Because today was the day she would get to choose her starter Pokémon.

Her tenth birthday passed and gone, the letter from Professor Sycamore - stating that he was excited to hand over her first ever Pokémon - was finally valid. The Trainer's License had been taunting her for a week, and the three Kalos starters had been on her mind for even longer. Despite wanting this day to show up for as long as she could remember, Arella couldn't quite grasp that it really was upon her.

But it was.

So what was she still in bed for?

Arella hopped out of bed, running her toes on the soft rug for the last time in what would most likely be a long time before making her way to her closet. As she searched for her traveling outfit that she had received as a birthday present the day before, she heard her mother shout from downstairs, "Arella? Are you up and ready yet, sweetie?"

The ten-year-old smiled as she found her clothes. "I'll be down soon, Mom!" she announced, grabbing the outfit off its hanger. "I just have to change and get ready!"

"I'll have breakfast ready when you're done!" her mom informed as Arella headed into the bathroom in her room.

"Thanks!" Then she closed the bathroom door.

…

Maria Diamond looked at her daughter, then the now-cold chocolate chip pancakes, and then back to her daughter again. "I just have to get changed, huh?" she questioned.

Arella shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't get enough of looking at this outfit," she admitted.

True, it was absolutely amazing. A pink top with sleeves that fell off her shoulders, decorated with black straps and a black cross-stitched with black ribbons at the end; brown shorts that were fashionable but didn't make it hard for her to move; black stockings that felt smooth and silky against her skin; and brown hiking boots that were also very cute. And to finish off everything, she was wearing a gold Poké Ball shaped necklace.

Yes, all very important reasons to admire in the mirror again and again and again.

...But maybe she should have cut down on her admiration time.

"Well, I suppose as long as you're ready, there's no real reason to complain is there?" Maria sighed, but she smiled through it all. "Come on, eat breakfast, let's at least get some food in you."

"Yep yep!" Arella plopped herself into a chair at the table and began to eat her pancakes fervorously. "I can't believe that I'm finally going to make my dreams of becoming a Pokemon Coordinator and Performer come true!" she exclaimed after a few bites. "I'm so excited, I get to start my journey!"

Maria smile at her daughter excitement, and she opened her mouth to speak, but then she felt something brushing against her leg. She looked under the table just in time to see Delcatty strut over to the new Trainer and begin lovingly nuzzling Arella's left leg with her cheek. With a soft smile, Arella stroked Delcatty back.

"Morning, Delcatty. Did you sleep well, too?" Arella asked. Delcatty gave a small cry of affirmation.

Her mom chuckled at the affection between the two. "Arella, do you still have that postcard you've received from Professor Sycamore? You know that you'll need it to meet your starter Pokémon and get your Pokédex," Maria reminded.

Arella swallowed the food in her mouth and she reached into her pockets for the postcard. She waved it around, showing it off. "Of course I still have it, Mom," she replied. "You know I'd never forget important things."

"It's always good to double check." Arella agreed with a grin. "So, have you decided on who's going to become your partner?"

The excited grin became sheepish as the Lumiose girl looked at the three starter Pokémon pictures that were on the postcard. Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie; they were all she had thought about for the past three years while living in Kalos, and still…

"No, not yet," Arella admitted. "It's just… Well, all three of them are so cute and any of them would be amazing to have as a partner." She sighed. "I have to wonder if other Trainers have this this much trouble to decide which of the three to pick."

"Of course there are, you aren't the only kid in the world who's gone on a Pokémon journey, you know," Maria assured. "Besides, I bet by the time you get to the Pokémon Research Lab, you'll have reached your decision."

"Yeah!" Arella exclaimed, the grin returning.

The two ladies (and Delcatty) finished their breakfast quickly, and once Arella had brushed her teeth, all three of them walked out into the front yard to take in the fresh air and warm sun. Maria took a deep breath.

"Bright sun, fresh air, and a peaceful atmosphere; what a perfect day to begin a Pokémon journey," she declared.

"It's great!" Arella agreed as she flung her purple satchel that was full of some clothes, food, medicine, and some Pokémon stuff for her journey over her shoulder. "Alright, Mom, I'm gonna head out now." She began to skip her way through the yard, ready to begin her new day.

But before she could get very far, Maria called her to stop. "By the way, Arella, where are you heading once you get your starter Pokémon?" her mom asked with a serious look on her face.

Arella smiled. "Well, actually, I've been thinking about going back to Sinnoh," she explained. "I'm planning on starting my journey there as a Coordinator."

Maria nodded in understanding, even if she was sad that she wouldn't be able to see her daughter all that often. "Alright. Just remember to always do your best and take care of yourself," she advised. Then she gave her daughter a departing hug. "Don't forget to call me every now and then, and know I'll always be rooting for you."

"Thanks, Mom. And I will, I promise."

They held each other for a little bit longer before parting. Arella gave her mom a huge grin and then petted Delcatty (who was also sad to see the ten-year-old go). With one last wave goodbye, Arella set out to the Pokémon Lab.

Where her first Pokémon was waiting.

…

The walk down Vernal Avenue didn't take long (which was honestly saying something because it was such a long stretch of road but she was used to it by now). One cross along South Boulevard later, and Arella found herself standing right in front of Professor Sycamore's lab. She took a deep breath in to try and quell her excitement, even just a little, but no matter what she couldn't stop her big smile.

"I'm finally here," she breathed out in awe. "Let's do this."

The Lumiose girl stepped up to the double doors, which automatically opened. She entered, and the receptionist noticed as Arella walked in. The woman smiled welcomingly. "A new Trainer?" she inquired. Arella grinned and held up her postcard. "Great! Just take the elevator up to the third floor; Professor Sycamore should be there." The ten-year-old thanked her as she made her way to the elevator. The woman waved, and then the door closed.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Arella called out when the elevator reached the third floor. "I'm looking for Professor Sycamore."

There was a moment of silence, and then the professor appeared from around the corner, a book in hand. "That would be me," he said with a smile.

Arella returned the smile and walked up to him. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted with a bow. "I'm Arella Diamond.

"Nice to meet you, young lady." She stood up and grinned. "Now, I bet you're here to become a Pokémon Trainer. Right?"

She nodded. "Yep! I'm planning on going to Sinnoh to start my Coordinating career!" she announced.

"Ah, the Sinnoh Region. What a great place," Professor Sycamore noted. A twinkle of excitement appeared in his eyes. "A long time ago I used to be a student of Professor Rowan's. He taught me everything that I need to know to make me a Pokémon Professor." Then he waved off his memories. "But that's enough about me. Let's get your starter Pokémon."

He led Arella to his desk, where three Poké Balls were waiting. When the Lumiose Professor had Arella's complete and undivided attention, he sent out the three Pokémon.

"I'm sure you know about these three, but let's give you a proper introduction," the professor stated. "This is Chespin the Spiny Nut Pokémon, a Grass type." It cried out excitedly and punched the air few times. "Then we have Fennekin the Fox Pokémon, a Fire type." The little Pokémon fluffed out its fur and stood proudly. "And finally, Froakie the Bubble Frog Pokémon, a Water type." Once it was done hopping (probably to stretch itself out), it nodded in greeting. Arella smiled at all of them.

So cute! she thought.

Then the professor grabbed a red card-shaped Pokédex from his lab coat. "This is a Pokédex, it'll help you throughout your journey. It gives information about all the Pokémon in the world that are contained in its database," Sycamore explained.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Arella stated with smile as she gently took the Pokédex from him. She pointed the Pokédex at Chespin.

"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon," the electronic voice began. "Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."

Wow, it must be tough! Arella thought.

"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon," the Pokédex continued when the Trainer moved on. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit."

This one's strong, too! And super cute!

"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon," the device explained. "From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack."

It must be strong defensively, then, Arella figured. She looked from one Pokémon to another. This is still so hard to decide, but… Her eyes landed on Fennekin, and the two stared at each other for a moment or so.

Then, with a decision popping in her head, the Trainer smiled.

"I made up my mind!" she declared. "I'm gonna choose Fennekin!"

The Fox Pokemon cried out happily, and the other two congratulated it with excited cries of their own. Then the Fire type jumped into its new Trainer's her arms with enthusiasm. Arella laughed at her Pokémon's eagerness.

"It's very nice to meet you, Fennekin! I'm Arella!" she introduced. "I have a good feeling we'll make a great team."

"Fenn, Fenn-e-kin!" Fennekin replied happily.

"Excellent choice!" Sycamore congratulated with a grin. He handed Arella some Poké Balls. "You're going to need these as well. And since you're going to Sinnoh, you should head to the airport I heard the first plane will take you straight to Sinnoh."

"Yeah, I guess Sinnoh's too far away to just take a boat to," Arella stated, remembering to the time she and her mother moved. "So, what time does it leave?"

"If I remember right…" Professor Sycamore quickly went to his computer and searched for the first flight to Sinnoh. "Yeah, I did remember seeing a straight flight to Sinnoh at noon today."

Arella and Fennekin cheered. "What time is it now?" she asked. Then she looked at her Pokémon and giggled. "I bet if we have, I can take you to my favorite cafe." The Fire type cried out in agreement.

But then…

"You have about an hour and a half to buy a ticket."

It was quiet for a minute or so as Arella let the words sink in.

Then she and her Pokémon bolted.

"How did I let this happen I shouldn't have been looking in the mirror for so long!" the new Trainer cried, foregoing the elevator in favor of the stairs.

"Fen, Fen, Fen!" her Pokémon cried, equally as panicked.

Once the two were on the first floor, they dashed for the door, hastily saying goodbye to the receptionist. "Whoo, off like a rocket, huh?" Sycamore laughed as the elevator opened.

"They, uh… They're certainly energetic," the woman stated. The adults stood at the window, watching the girl and her Pokémon race down the street. "Do you think they're gonna be okay?"

"I have a feeling they will be," the professor replied. "They have each other, and who knows," he smiled, "maybe they'll have some help along the way."

To be continued.

Hey guys, I know what you're thinking and you're wondering why am I starting a New Pokemon story. Well to be honest I'm not 100% feeling the first one. So I hope you guys like this one if you guys have any ideas or comments for the next chapter please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after Arella and her new starter Pokemon, Fennekin, bolted out of Professor Sycamore's lab, she reached the airport ticket booth. "Finally! We made it!" said an out-of-breath Arella.

"Fen, Fen," replied Fennekin, as all Pokemon did, by saying their names. She, too, was out of breath. Once the Lumiose girl and fox Pokemon regained enough breath to communicate, they approached the lady at the ticket booth.

"Excuse me, miss, could I buy one ticket to the Sinnoh region on an afternoon flight? It's important that I get there today."

"I don't see why not," said the Woman behind the window, as she typed into her computer. She then printed out the ticket and handed to Arella. "There you go. One ticket to Sinnoh, flight D27. Er, you only have one Pokemon? Okay. That'll count as a carry-on."

Arella thanked the woman. She glanced up at the wall clock and gasped. Only forty minutes until the flight! On the other hand…

...forty minutes was a respectable chunk of time. And planes were usually late. "Say, Fennekin, why don't we go up route 5 and see if we can find any more Pokemon?"

"Fen," said Fennekin, with a smile.

The Lumiose girl picked up the fox Pokemon, and left the airport, heading towards Route 5, a direction where she'd been told Pokemon abounded.

The Lumiose City gate soon loomed up in front of them. Now what?-wondered Arella. It had been a while since she'd been here...and her parting had not been on the best of terms.

However, without any incident, she was ushered through the city gates. Either the guard's files didn't include her...or...she dared hoped...maybe all was forgiven?

"Say, Fennekin...you wouldn't by any chance know who the Pokemon Coordinator is in this neck of the woods, would you? But the fox-like Pokemon only looked more confused. Arella took that as a "no." The Pokemon Coordinator was who scheduled contests and shows. It was important to Arella that she find out who she was dealing with. "You know," she said to the Pokemon in her arms, "it would sure be nice to win the 'Princess' key. Think you're up for it?" To become a top contender, one had to win at least five Ribbons in the Pokemon contests. Three 'Princess" keys were required in order to compete for the title of Performance Queen and enter the Crystal World Cup Showcase. Even though they were going to Sinnoh, Arella knew the same rules applied there. She allowed herself to daydream a bit...it sure would be nice.

"Fen," Fennekin grew amazed with that thought and caught her eagerness. Suddenly, there was a rustling in a nearby bush. Arella took a cautious step to see who it was. A wild Pokemon, light blue in coloration, appeared!

"A Ralts Pokemon," she breathed, as she took out her Pokedex and scanned it."Ralts The feeling Pokemon." Its horns captured the warm feelings of people or Pokemon, and its body would warm up slightly. "It looks so cute!" It was a really rare Pokemon; she wondered why it was out here all alone. Generally speaking, Ralts Pokemons were highly sought after; finding one out on its own was a rarity. "Fen? Why don't we make this one of our new friend?" And she ordered, "Start this off with Ember!" A barrage of flames blasted towards the wild Pokemon, but it was able to teleport away. "You can't dodge it all!" But the Ralts stood its ground and shot a purple wave of appointments at its attackers.

But Arella was ready for this. "Quick! Dodge it! Use scratch, quickly!" The blast hurled the Pokemon towards a tree. Arella smirked. "Time for the catch!" And she brought out her Pokeball, and throwing it at the stunned Pokemon in one smooth move.

It was instantly zapped inside the multi-dimensional device. "We did it, Fen! We captured a rare Pokemon! And all thanks to you! And all before…" She glanced at her watch, and her face fell... "Oh no. My plane leaves in ten minutes! C'mon, Fen! We've gotta hustle!" And back they ran, towards the airport.

Back at the airport: Arella and Fennekin barely made it, but managed to get seats by the window. "I haven't even arrived at Sinnoh, and I'm already a bundle of nerves," she fretted, biting a fingernail. Her mind drifted to her childhood friend. "I wonder how Paul is doing these days…" Ever since her little...incident...she'd lost contact with him. She hated that.

"Fen? Fen?" said Fennekin, wanting to comfort his mistress, but not knowing precisely how.

"It's alright, Fen!" And she hugged the fox like Pokemon. "I guess there's some things I just gotta get over." But, she thought to herself, never seeing Paul again? A tear made its way down the side of her face. But only one. This time.

"Hello, passengers," said the overhead intercom. "We will be taking off for Sinnoh in five minutes. Please be sure to have your seat belts buckled and secured." Pause. Then, "I should also warn you: this will be a five hour flight. So get comfortable, and anybody who needs to use the restroom, do so now." A few people got up and hastened to the restroom. Arella was not one of them, having "gone" before she got on the plane, her loyal Pokemon waiting outside. "I really must meet and greet my new Pokemon," she thought. But there was no time yet.

The plane took off…

Hey guys I know it's been a while work has been extremely busy for me and so has other things but I hope you like this chapter please follow and review. See you next time.


End file.
